


now you can glow (in the daylight) for a while more

by Ren_Maisley



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Homework, Kissing, Sleep Deprivation, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: “You know, I really dislike this whole daylight savings business.”Felix grunted in assent. He had his own qualms with the clock change as well, but he’d never found a problem with what Annette said next.“I mean, we basically lose an hour of studying.” She held her pencil in front of her eyes and wobbled it, trying to get it to appear made of rubber. “That could make or break our grade in any given class.”A boyfriend and a girlfriend talk about daylight savings time. It gets pretty passionate.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	now you can glow (in the daylight) for a while more

It was a good thing that Linhardt was a heavy sleeper, because Annette was absolutely stumped, and she wasn’t being quiet about it.

At least, this is what Felix _thought_ a stumped Annette looked like. He’d never seen his girlfriend this perplexed by a homework problem. She was peering at his sheet of paper, her eyebrows scrunched up and lips pressed together. Her bangs were falling in front of her eyes, prompting her to blow at the strands to keep her vision clear. Every so often she would let out an aggravated sigh and rub at her eyes, and Felix would feel a sharp twinge of regret for asking for her help in the first place.

It had started out peaceful enough: the two of them had settled in the corner of one of the computer labs scattered throughout campus, chipping away at the loads of homework that had been assigned by various professors. This lab they frequented was a bit out of the way from both of their dorms, but they sought it out because it was usually secluded (with the exception of Linhardt, who inexplicably chose to research or nap there on occasion). Annette worked more efficiently with less noise, and Felix just thought having more people around them would be annoying, so they were both down for venturing to the farther reaches of their university, even if the chairs in the lab creaked and Linhardt snored sometimes.

Annette had been slowly working her way through a geometric proof while Felix slouched back in his seat, penciling in answers to a biology worksheet. He’d usually be more focused when doing his schoolwork, but the daylight savings time change earlier that morning had left him with one less hour out of his already slim amount of sleep.

The honors student had also been dealing with her own bit of sleep deprivation, albeit with more poise than Felix. At the very least, she was awake enough to break out into soft humming every so often, to Felix’s pleasure. He could follow her faint melodies with their respective lyrics, springing into place in his mind and bouncing against the answers to the homework he was _supposed_ to be doing. When he shook his head to snap out of Annette’s subconscious croon, he found himself unable to figure out the next problem on his worksheet, which had led to his current predicament.

But perhaps it was more Annette’s predicament now; after one final growl of frustration, Annette slid Felix’s paper back over to him and laid her arms on the table, followed quickly by her forehead with a dull thud. 

“Sorry Felix,” she said, turning her head to look up at him sideways. “If I had gotten a little more sleep, I probably could have figured it out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Felix said quickly. “It’s my responsibility to know this stuff anyway.”

“Yeah, but still,” Annette said, stifling a yawn. She sat up in her chair and stretched out while Felix shoved the paper in his bag, unwilling to look at it for another second. He was pulling out a textbook for a different subject when Annette spoke up from beside him. “You know, I really dislike this whole daylight savings business.”

Felix grunted in assent. He had his own qualms with the clock change as well, but he’d never found a problem with what Annette said next. 

“I mean, we basically lose an hour of studying.” She held her pencil in front of her eyes and wobbled it, trying to get it to appear made of rubber. “That could make or break our grade in any given class.”

Felix gaped at his companion, his textbook halfway open in his hands.

Annette caught his gaze and frowned, a light red brushing over the freckles on her cheeks. She set her pencil down on the table, where it rolled off and clattered on the floor. A couple tables away, Linhardt mumbled in his sleep. 

“What?” Annette asked.

“Nothing,” Felix said, raising his hands up along with a questioning eyebrow. “Just… that’s what you dislike about daylight savings? Lost study time, not the greater risk for car accidents, or even, like, one less hour of _sleep_?”

Annette was scrunching her eyebrows again, but this time it was at him. “Yes Felix, the time we’re wasting right now when we should be studying would be fine if we didn’t have to spring ahead an hour.” Her lips were starting to get pouty: Felix noticed this because he looked at Annette’s lips a lot.

“Oh, so talking with your boyfriend is a waste of time to you?” Felix grinned, closing up his textbook and setting it on the table. The assignment in front of Annette lay forgotten as well. 

“Uh, noooo.” Annette rolled her eyes, turning so her body was oriented toward Felix. “I love _talking_ with my boyfriend. Putting up with his _villainy_ , however, is right near the top of my list of time-wasting activities.” Her lips were trembling, threatening to poke upwards.

 _She’s trying not to smile_ , Felix thought with a thrill. “You really have a list like that?” he asked.

“Actually, it’s number one. With a bullet. Nothing even comes close.” Annette went on, her nose upturned and her eyes shut. Instead of offering a response, Felix just stared at her expectantly. As the silence lingered, Annette couldn’t fight it any longer: her lips spread into a smile, and then a full-on grin.

 _There it is_.

Felix began to chuckle, and Annette huffed and fell back in her seat, shaking her head slowly.

“Besides,” she said, amusement still etched on her face, “I barely get any sleep as it is, what’s one more hour?” She pulled her notebook back in front of her. “Sleep is for the weak,” she added boldly, making her voice lower.

They both froze at the same time with those words, realizing who else was in the room with them. They both slowly turned to look at Linhardt. He was still dozing at his chair, breathing evenly with his cheek pressed against the table-- but not for much longer if Felix could help it.

He swiveled back to look at Annette, smirking. “I’m going to tell Linhardt what you just said.”

“You wouldn’t….” Annette murmured, looking at Felix with wide eyes.

“Hey Lin--”

_“No!”_

With a little shriek, the redhead jumped out of her chair and pushed her hands against Felix’s mouth, shutting his attempted summons down instantly.

“Not... on my watch,” Annette said breathlessly.

Now it was Felix’s turn to grow wide-eyed. Annette cocked her head at Felix’s lack of resistance and looked down to realize that she was straddling Felix’s lap.

The mood changed dramatically in that moment.

With a gulp, Annette slowly drew her hands away from her boyfriend’s mouth, and instead of speaking, Felix chose to lean forward and kiss Annette with his newly freed lips. The young woman blinked a few times, then quickly reciprocated.

It was like a moment frozen in time, up until Annette decided to wrap her previously splayed-out arms around Felix’s neck while he pressed his hands against her back, scooting her closer to his torso. Things began growing so passionate that neither of the pair noticed the figure swaying back and forth next to them until he spoke.

“Excuse me.”

“BAH!”

Annette bounded off of Felix’s lap and onto the wooden floor, while Felix sighed and massaged his temple. “What is it, Linhardt?”

Their green-haired classmate seemed unfazed by Annette’s sudden yelp. “Will you two please refrain from displays like that in public?” He yawned, tears pricking the edges of his eyes. “You’re interfering with my research.” 

“Weren’t you just sleeping though?” Felix asked through gritted teeth.

“Sorry Linhardt, it won’t happen again.” Annette could have been more bright red, but just a little bit more.

Linhardt nodded, and teetered back to his table.

“‘It won’t happen again?’” Felix asked as Annette got up and brushed off her jeans. “I hope that’s not the case.”

Annette stuck her tongue out at him. “I meant it won’t happen _here_ again.”

“Yeah. I mean-- probably not. Most likely not.”

Annette giggled. “Studying here has been kind of a bust.” She cast her eyes downward, tapping the toe of her boot on the floor shyly. “Wanna go… finish back at my dorm room?”

 _She’s so damn cute._ “Depends on what we’re finishing.”

Another quick burst of musical laughter. God, Felix lived for that sound. “Umm,” Annette looked up to meet his eyes. “Not studying?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely, then,” Felix breathed as he began to pack-up his school supplies at top speed.

He was looking forward to making up for the lost hour with something _way_ better than studying _or_ sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidentally, I wrote this while putting off my homework....
> 
> Happy daylight savings (bleh). Finally kicked my dry spell of writing, once again with one day of furious writing over an idea I thought up randomly that morning (psst it was because of daylight savings get it?). 
> 
> Hope you're all doing well out there in the world, and I hope you enjoyed this fic! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
